Drabble: Hair Brush
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: Finn is bored and can't adventure. So Fionna figures a way to occupy his time. Finn/Fionna fluff.


**A/N:** I KNOW. I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES BUT FFUUU-

Enjoy some Finn x Fionna fluff instead. . _.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Adventure Time. Nope, nope, I do not.

* * *

The cloudless day in the land of Ooo was perfect for adventuring. No clouds meant greater visibility. No rain or snow guaranteed near-perfect traction on most surfaces for leaping and bounding about. There were just perfect conditions today for fighting monsters and questing for treasures.

Instead, however, Finn had been forceably made to stay home.

"Fionna...WHY aren't we out kicking some bad guy butt right now?" came the same question for the millionth time. The female huffed a little, rubbing her temple as if dealing with a small child of sorts. Finn merely watched, curious if she would answer him again as she had before.

"Because, Finn, Jake said you need to rest...that fall did a number on your brain, and if you run around you'll end up worse," was the reply, the human turning her head slightly to look at the pouting teen. Naturally Finn hadn't wanted to admit to being so injured. But Jake almost never made him stay home, so he knew it was what was best. Even if he was bored out of his mind. Fionna looked mildly annoyed, but Finn could see a hint of worry too-it made him uneasy. He didn't like seeing Fionna worrying for him. He didn't have time to think on it as she continued, "Be happy you're allowed outside...I shoulda made you stay inside, especially if you're gonna keep whining like this."

Finn huffed a little, turning his head away as he glanced around his yard; the little pond, two-headed duck, broken wheel, mushrooms, a well...nothing going on. Nothing to do...

"I'm so flippin' bored, Fi," Finn said, another huff accompanying the complaint. The female flushed a little at hearing her nickname, unused to Finn being so casual with her.

"Stop complaining," she replied in a half-hearted manner. She knew it was killing him to have to be so still. It would kill her if she had to do what Finn was doing as well. After a moment of silence, she snapped her fingers and got up. "Stay here. Don't move."

Finn turned to watch her dart into the tree house, his eyes trained on the door. After a few seconds of no movement, he turned to stare back out into the open, glaring at the Ice Kingdom in the distance. What he wouldn't give to kick Ice King's stanky wizard butt right about now...

Suddenly the slightly cooler air of the outside world hit his head, and he gasped shortly as his hat was removed, an instant protest rising in his throat.

"Hey, give me that-"

"Shhh, quite, quiet! It's okay," Fionna replied softly, the hat dangling by one of its ears from her forefinger and thumb. "Sit still...I'll keep you occupied for a while."

Finn tried twisting to get a look at what she was going to do, but the gentle yet firm hold on his still rather sore head had him sitting still as instructed. His hair, while not nearly as long as it had been in the past, went just past his shoulders now in a gentle cascade of golden blonde. Fionna settled herself behind the hero, bringing up the brush she had found in the house and starting it through his hair.

"A-ah..."

Fionna blanked a split second at the soft sound. However she continued through with the motion of dragging the brush through the thick locks, surprised at just how well it went through the strands. "Jeeze, I didn't think you kept your hair in such nice condition," Fionna said in a slightly mocking and playful tone. "I thought it'd be a rats' nest back here."

"Ha ha." The reply was soft and the sound tapered off almost instantly, the tone distracted. Again, Fionna lifted the brush and ran it through his hair again, pulling just gently to loosen the occasional tangle. They were both quiet for some time, Finn sitting still with his eyes closed and Fionna brushing through the silky strands gently. Finally, Fionna spoke up again.

"Do you like it?"

At first there was no response, and Fionna wasn't sure how to react to that...had he fallen asleep? Or was he unsure of how to tell her that it actually sucked?

"Yeah..."

The soft reply had her releasing a breath that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding, and she smiled, "Good...just relax and enjoy." Both the humans lapsed into another comfortable silence, the afternoon sun moving ever-so-slowly across the sky as the day wore on.

"Hey Fionna?"

"Yeah Finn?"

"I'm not bored any more..." Fionna almost laughed, but instead smiled again as she continued to brush through his hair, well through the afternoon.

* * *

**A/N:** ...I don't know. 5 in the morning work wat. It was cute at the time. This is what I'm telling my future self when I come back, read it, and go "What the blazing fuck was I thinking?"

Reviews, yo!


End file.
